Impossible
by Jess Gilbert
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te dejaras llevar? ¿Y si dejaras de preocuparte por el 'que dirán? 7 chicos para 7 chicas. ¿El destino o una simple casualidad? La vida de ambos puede dar un drástico giro. Todo se reduce a una decisión. ¿Se destruirán sus mundos o podrán salvarlos y triunfar? Solo hay una oportunidad y nadie puede fallar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y la historia no tienen nada que ver con PLL, solo se ha cogido como un poco de referencia, de momento la historia no tiene nada que ver, y quizás en próximos capítulos se usen personajes pero no lo creo. Les dejo leer y la nota al final del capítulo, disfruten.**

* * *

**Viernes 21 de junio. **

Habían conseguido 700.00 dólares en el casino de Atlantic City el fin de semana pasado, y es que después de que les entregaran las notas de fin de curso, con todo aprobado, no se lo pensaron dos veces. Cojieron un par de maletas, se vistieron con vestidos cortos y ajustados, tacones y quilos de maquillaje y junto con los carnets falsos que utilizaban para colarse en los clubs de la ciudad, consiguieron entrar. Gracias a la ruleta, al blackjack, al poker y a una racha de buena suerte consiguieron el suficiente dinero para todo lo que tenían pensado.

Volvieron a Nueva York el domingo por la noche con una idea clara en la cabeza. Alquilar un gran ático, renovarlo un poco y decorarlo para poder vivir allí todas juntas durante el verano, sin nadie que les dijera que hacer.

Desde el lunes por la mañana buscaron el ático, sin vecinos molestos y en el que aceptasen animales. Finalmente el miércoles encontraron el piso perfecto.

Era un ático de dos plantas con tres habitaciones cada una con un baño en el piso superior, un pequeño recibidor, una cocina-comedor, un salón amplio, con terraza, habitación de invitados y un baño en el piso inferior. Era simplemente perfecto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo compraron y contrataron a un equipo para redecorar un poco la casa mientras ellas hacían la maleta y cogían un avión hacía Orange County(California) para la competición de skate que tendría lugar ahí ese fin de semana.

Para qué negarlo ellas solo iban para ir de fiesta y ver chicos pero lo que de verdad les hacía ilusión era que al volver ya tendrían su piso listo. Con las habitaciones preparadas para su llegada y después sólo tenían que organizarse y estaría todo listo. Sin embargo eso no era lo primordial en este momento. Acaban de llegar al hotel donde pasaría el fin de semana y tenían que registrarse.

Cargada con dos maletas Jessica se acercó al mostrador seguida del resto de las chicas y sus respectivas maletas, y no pudo evitar fijarse en el chico que estaba a su lado en el mostrador. Era rubio, alto y fuerte. Ese tipo de chico del que es mejor alejarse pero que por alguna extraña razón no puedes dejar de pensar en él. Detrás de ella las chicas se fijaron en los seis chicos que estaban rondando al rubio del mostrador. Todos eran hermosos, cada uno a su manera, y eso los hacía totalmente imposibles de ignorar pero puede que el hecho de que no apartaron la mirada de las chicas desde que las vieron entrar también influyera.

-Jess, date prisa-se quejó Lexy.

-Hago lo que puedo- se defendió esta.

-Aquí tiene, la habitación 306, piso 10. Disfruten de su estancia.-dijo el recepcionista.

-Lo haremos no se preocupe-respondió Destiny guiñandole un ojo.

Estaban ya de camino a los ascensores cuando una voz les hizo pararse justo a mitad de camino.

-¡Oye! La morena-Jessica y Destiny se giraron casi al tiempo encontrándose al chico del mostrador y a todos sus amigos a su lado sonriendo como si acabaran de ver un cofre lleno de tesoros.- Si tú, la de pelo negro y azul, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-¿Y yo puedo saber de qué cueva saliste? ¿Que forma de hablar es esa?-se apresuró a responder Melanie ganándose la risa de todos los chicos.

-Jessica. Mi nombre es Jessica.-contestó la aludida para poco después volver a girarse.

Mientras emprendieron de nuevo el camino a su habitación, las chicas no podían creer el hecho de que su amiga les hubiera dado su nombre a unos completos desconocidos. Era una auténtica locura por muy guapos que fueran. Si algo sabían por experiencia propia era que _las personas nunca son lo que parecen._

Habitación 306. Entraron arrastrando las pesadas maletas en aquella gigantesca habitación.

Era gigantesca, probablemente la habitación más grande que jamás habían visto. Puede que suene exagerado puesto que como sus padres eran ricos empresarios siempre solían quedarse en habitaciones amplias en los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, sin embargo esta vez era diferente.

Lexy, Zoey y Jessica se conocían desde que eran pequeñas. Habían ido a las mismas escuelas toda su vida y siempre habían sido buenas amigas. Poco después Zoey tuvo una hermana, Cassandra (aunque prefiera que la llamen Cassie) y a pesar de que eran hermanas siempre tuvieron una buena relación. Gracias a ella conocieron a Melanie, Destiny y Samantha. Desde el primer momento fueron grandes amigas, inseparables. Esta era la primera vez que sus padres les dejaban hacer algo por su cuenta y estaban encantadas. Pero volviendo a la habitación, esta era gigantesca. Tenía una gigantesca sala de estar en el centro y a cada lado tenía dos compartimentos. En el lado izquierdo había una habitación con tres camas y un baño, y en el lado derecho dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una.

Las chicas se repartieron las habitaciones. Como siempre Jessica, Lexy y Zoey estaban en la habitación de tres mientras que en las habitaciones de dos estarían Destiny con Cassandra y Samantha con Melanie.

Eran las 8 de la tarde y si querían salir tenían que empezar a prepararse. Apenas habían empezado cuando una música procedente de otra habitación hizo que empezaran a ponerse de los nervios. No es que no les gustara pero esto era un hotel y no podías hacer lo que te diera la gana porque había más gente. Si, de acuerdo ellas también tenían la música puesta pero a diferencia de quien quiera que fuese, no la tenían a todo volumen.

Como eran las únicas que ya casi habían acabado Melanie y Jessica salieron de la habitación para buscar de donde salía la música y pedir si podian bajar el volumen de la música. Era la habitación de enfrente. Haciendo honor a su carácter Melanie llamó a la puerta y esperó a que abrieran. Al principio nadie pareció escucharla así que llamó un poco más fuerte.

Minutos más tarde, cuando estaba a punto de volver a llamarles un chico alto, de pelo moreno, fuerte y, para que nos vamos a engañar, bastante guapo, abrió la puerta.

-Si sigues llamando así vas a romper la puerta.-dijo nada más abrir.

Aunque le habían escuchado, las chicas no se fijaron en él, sino en los otros dos chicos que bailaban por detrás con solo una toalla en la cintura mientras el resto miraba y reía.

-Y bien, ¿querías algo o solo venias a observar las buenas vistas?

-Si, si claro-contesto Melanie como si saliera de un trance.- ¿Podéis bajar el volumen de la música?

-¿Que pasa? ¿De verdad os molesta tanto?-pregunto un chico moreno y de ojos claros desde el sofá.

-Pues la verdad es que si. Es bastante molesto intentar hablar con alguien y prepararse mientras vosotros ponéis la música como si el hotel fuera vuestro.-contestó rápidamente Jessica.

-No deberías hablarme en ese tono-se defendió el chico del sofá.

-Chicos basta.-Era el rubio del vestíbulo el que hablaba esta vez- Ahora mismo, Sean baja el volumen.

-Alex-El chico del sofá, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Sean, volvió a protestar.-No pienso...

-Hazlo. Ahora.-le cortó el otro chico que iba en toalla.

Este también era de pelo moreno, y ahora que se había fijado se habían dado cuenta de que todos los chicos de esa habitación eran morenos excepto Alex.

-Max, Alex, Si lo que queréis es meteros en sus bragas, decirselo. Seguro que aceptan.- gruñó Sean mientras se levantaba a bajar el volumen de la música.

-Espero que no os molestara demasiado-se disculpó el que debía ser Max. Y a pesar de que se dirigía a las dos. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los de Melanie.

-No, da igual-se apresuró a contestar Melanie.-Jessica vamos.

-Esta bien, adiós-dijo dedicandoles una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando sintieron volver a abrirse la puerta.

-¡Jess! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- una voz familiar la llamó.

Se giró con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que allí estaba ese chico rubio de recepción. Un chico demasiado guapo para resistirse.

-Claro, dime.

-Jess voy entrando, te esperamos para salir. Date prisa-dijo Melanie antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono?-preguntó en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

A pesar de su apariencia, Alex hablaba de una manera diferente. No parecía tenerlo tan creido como el resto de sus amigos, al menos de los que habían conocido. Después de pensarlo durante unos minutos, intercambiaron los números.

-Si era eso solo, debo volver dentro.

-Espera. Hay algo más.

-¿El que?

Poco a poco, Alex fue acercándose, aún con la toalla en la cintura, y poco a poco fue juntando su labios con los de Jessica. Con cuidado pego a la chica a la pared provocando un golpe que consiguió que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Con mucho cuidado Zoey abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza. Poco después la siguieron Lexy, Cassie, Destiny, Samantha y Melanie. No pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en pleno pasillo. Su amiga se estaba besando con un chico que estaba prácticamente desnudo. Volvieron a meterse en la habitación pero esta vez no tuvieron tanto cuidado al cerrar la puerta y Jessica se dio cuenta de lo que sus amigas estaban haciendo.

Se separó de Alex con cuidado para recuperar el aliento y se encontró con sus ojos. ¿Se supone que debería decir algo? Ahora mismo estaba perdida y allí no estaban sus amigas para ayudarla.

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Hablamos luego, ¿si?

Y sin darle tiempo a responder se metió de nuevo en su habitación. Minutos más tarde Jessica lo imitó encontrándose a sus amigas a medio preparar sentadas en el sofá mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Zoey impaciente.

-Sé que nos visteis desde la puerta.

-Lo sabemos, pero ahora lo importante es, ¿besa bien?-volvió a preguntar Zoey esperando que su amiga les contara los detalles.

-Si, besa muy bien.-respondió Jessica por fin.-Ahora por favor, dejar el tema y acabemos de prepararnos.

-Esto no ha acabado-dijo Melanie señalando con el dedo a su pecho mientras entraba a su habitación.

* * *

**Espero que realmente les haya gustado este capítulo, esta historia está escrita por una amiga, yo solo soy su beta.**

**Intentaré actualizar regularmente pero tenemos exámenes finales y va a ser un poco difícil seguir escribiendo, con todo esto solo decir que gracias por leer y si tienen alguna duda ya saben.**

**Espero que les guste xoxo**

**Nos leemos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todas estaban listas menos Zoey y Lexy, que estaban encerradas en el baño acabando de plancharse el pelo y maquillarse. Siempre eran las últimas a la hora de prepararse, y siempre por diferentes motivos. **

**-¿Queréis daros prisa?-gritó Cassie.**

**Pasaron otros diez minutos y las dos seguían encerradas en el baño, y a pesar de que el resto de chicas estaban acostumbradas, comenzaban a desesperarse. **

**-Ya estamos-dijo Lexy saliendo del baño. **

**-¡Ya era hora! ¡Estuvimos esperando una hora!-se quejó Destiny.**

**-Aún no podemos irnos, falta Jess- comentó Lexy cogiendo su bolso.**

**-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Samantha.**

**-¡Yo lo sé!-respondió Zoey-¿Voy a por ella?**

**-¡CLARO!-respondieron todas al unísono. **

**-Esta bien.**

**Bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta de enfrente. Nada. Volvió a llamar. Nada. Iba a intentarlo una vez más cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. **

**-¿Qué?-gruñó Sean. **

**-¿Donde esta Jessica?**

**-¿Quien? **

**-Jessica. Pelo negro y azul, alta y probablemente se esté acostando con el chico rubio, Alex. ¿Te suena?**

**-Y tú eres...**

**-¿Está aquí o no? No tengo toda la noche. **

**Como si acabara de reparar en ello, Sean recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Era guapo, como todos en esa habitación. Moreno, alto y de ojos claros. Era más que guapo.**

**Era como si el universo les hubiera enviado un regalo si no fuera por el hecho de que dentro de poco tendrán que volver a Nueva York y nunca los volverán a ver. **

**-¿Y bien?-preguntó Zoey esperando su respuesta.**

**-¿Qué decías?-dijo como saliendo de un trance. **

**Como si se tratará de su habitación apartó a Sean y entró en la sala de estar. Con cautela entró en el compartimento donde debería haber tres camas encontrándose a su amiga y a Alex en la cama de este. Casi al instante se separaron y pusieron su ojos en ella.**

**-¿Zoey?-preguntó Jessica. **

**-¡Oye! No puedes entrar así.-dijo Sean agarrando su brazo. **

**-¡Quítame las manos de encima! Y tú,-contestó volviéndose hacia su amiga-menos besos y menos meter mano. Tenemos que irnos. **

**-¿A donde?-esta vez era Alex el que hablaba.**

**-Vamos a salir, y no, no podéis venir-se apresuró a responder Zoey. **

**-¿Quien dijo que quisiéramos ir?-preguntó Sean.**

**-¿Alguien hablo contigo?-le espetó Zoey mientras su amiga se levantaba y se despedía de Alex.**

**-No me hables en ese tono.**

**-¿O que? Ay, el niño no quiere que nadie le levante la voz. Mira tu que pena me das. **

**-Zoey vámonos.-dijo Jessica desde atrás. **

**-Si, va a ser mejor.-comentó Sean. **

**Sin decir ni una palabra más volvieron a su habitación y le contaron a las chicas lo sucedido, saltándose la parte de la discusión de Zoey y Sean. Ahora mismo solo querían salir, emborracharse y pasarlo bien. Ya habría tiempo para las discusiones. **

**Fuero a varios clubes. Bailaron y bebieron en cada uno. Tequila, vodka, beefeater, ginebra. Diferentes bebidas circulaban por su sangre haciendo que la vergüenza desapareciera, que todo fuera diferente.  
Eran las dos cuando decidieron volver al hotel. Allí podrían seguir bebiendo y haciendo el idiota, podrían deshacerse de los tacones que conseguían que no sintieran los pies. **

**Iban gritando y riendo por los pasillos, andando como podían para llegar a la habitación. Después de varios intentos consiguieron meter la llave en la cerradura, entrar y poner la música. "That Power" sonaba en la habitación. Las chicas se habían puesto una camiseta y bailaban subidas en los sofás mientras cantaban y seguían bebiendo. **

**La música sonaba y las chicas gritaban y bailaban de un lado para el otro. Todo iba estupendamente hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. **

**Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo de una patada. Bajaron la música y Samantha fue abrir. Segundos más tarde un grupo de chicos que ya conocían invadieron la pequeña sala de estar. **

**-¡Alex!-gritó Jess lanzándose a sus brazos. **

**-Hola Jess-contestó éste sonriendo.**

**-Ven.**

**Y sin más reparos lo arrastró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, y dejando al resto sin saber qué hacer. **

**-¿Y bien?-preguntó Lexy- ¿Querías algo o solo pensabáis uniros a la fiesta?**

**-Tenéis que bajar la música.-respondió un chico con el pelo castaño claro. **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque molestáis.-contestó Sean rápidamente. **

**-El que faltaba...-susurro Zoey recordando su anterior discusión. **

**-¿Como has dicho?-preguntó volviéndose hacia ella. **

**-A parte de engreído, sordo. Eres un todo en uno.**

**-Estúpida niña mimada. **

**-Estúpido niño engreído.-se burló Zoey. **

**-Creo que a alguien le hace falta una buena lección.-dijo antes de colocar a Zoey en su hombro y dar media vuelta. **

**-¡Oye! Suéltala.- dijo Lexy mientras le impedía el paso.**

**-Garret, ¿me ayudas?-preguntó Sean volviéndose hacia el del pelo castaño claro. **

**-Claro-respondió el aludido sonriendo antes de coger a Lexy de la misma forma. **

**Poco después desaparecieron por el pasillo dejando a tan solo cuatro de las chicas en la habitación. ¿y ahora que se supone que debían hacer? ¿Echarlos? ¿Seguir bebiendo? **

**-Bueno...-comenzó Cassie-Sigamos con la fiesta. **

**Y sin dar a los chicos tiempo para protestar, optaron por la segundo opción. Volvieron a subir el volumen de la música y llamaron al servicio de habitaciones para pedir más bebidas. Minutos más tarde un botones llegó a la habitación con botellas de vodka y beefeaters.**

**Estuvieron bailando unos con otros, pero en las chicas se notaba cierta preferencia. Cassie bailaba con un chico moreno que, había descubierto, se llamaba Colton; Melanie seguía el ejemplo de su amiga bailando con Max; Samantha bailaba con un chico de su edad llamado Ashton y Destiny con uno llamado Marlon. Y mientras tanto Jessica seguía en la habitación con Alex, y Zoey, Lexy, Sean y Garret seguían en paradero desconocido. **

**Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Zoey y Lexy empapadas, seguidas de Garret y Sean también mojados de arriba a abajo. Rápidamente todos se separaron, pero eso no impidió que los recién llegados se dieran cuenta de que Cassie y Colton, al igual que Samantha y Ashton estaban demasiado cerca para estar solo hablando. **

**-¿Qué os ha pasado?-preguntó Samantha riendo. **

**Aunque no les gustaba que se rieran de ellas, entendían porqué lo hacían. Empapadas y con tan solo una camiseta parecían unas auténticas estúpidas. **

**-Preguntales a estos imbéciles-espetó Lexy con enfado. **

**-Oh, venga. Tenéis que ver el lado, habéis descubierto que el hotel tiene una piscina cubierta preciosa-contestó Garret riendo. **

**-¡Iros a la mierda!- gritó Zoey. **

**-Solo si venís con nosotros-dijo esta vez Sean riendo. **

**-¡Sois unos auténticos imbéciles!-gritaron las dos chicas a la vez. **

**Enfadas se dirigieron a la habitación interrumpiendo de nuevo a Jess y a Alex. Escuchaban de fondo las risas de los chicos y las chicas pero aunque desearan ir allí y abofetearlos a los dos, primero tenían que cambiarse. **

**-¡Ya van dos veces en el día de hoy!-gruño Jess desesperada provocando la risa de Alex. **

**-Creo que tengo que irme.-dijo Alex.**

**-Ag, esta bien.-se rindió Jess levantándose. **

**-Haznos un favor, y llevate a tus dos amigos.-dijo Lexy mientras se quitaba la camiseta quedando en ropa interior. **

**-¡Lex!-le gritó zoey arrogándole una camiseta-¡Tápate! **

**-Oh, por lo que más queráis. ¡Ni que nunca hubiera visto a una chica en ropa interior! Además no tendría que hacerlo si no fuera por sus estúpidos amigos.-se defendió Lexy poniendose la camiseta. **

**-Oh, es verdad. ¿Qué os pasó?-preguntó Jess.**

**-Sus 'queridos'...-comenzó Zoey.**

**-Más bien imbéciles, gilipollas, engreídos mejor dicho-le cortó Lexy. **

**-Lo que sea. Sus amigos nos tiraron a la piscina del hotel con ropa. **

**-¿El hotel tiene piscina?-volvió a preguntar Jess. **

**-¿En serio? Sus amigos nos tiran a la piscina, a la fuerza, y lo único que te importa, ¿es si el hotel tiene piscina? ¡Eres increíble! **

**-Esos imbéciles consiguen que tenga ganas de matar a alguien-dijo Lexy. **

**-¿Habláis de nosotros bellos ángeles?-preguntó Sean sonriendo desde la puerta justo delante de Garret que también sonreía. **

**-¿Aún seguís aquí? ¡FUERA!-gritó Lexy. **

**-No os pongáis así. Ahora podéis decir que os disteis un baño refrescante con estos chicos tan guapos.-se defendió Garret. **

**-¿Estáis sordos? Fuera de la habitación.-gritó esta vez Zoey. **

**-Creo que a alguien no le gusto el baño.**

**-Tengo que irme-interrumpió Alex- ¿Nos vemos mañana? **

**-Claro-respondió Jess dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. **

**-¿Nos vemos mañana?-preguntaron Garrett y Sean al unísono.**

**-En tus sueños-respondió Lexy.**

**-Allí te espero-dijo Garrett guiñandole un ojo. **

**-Sois como niños pequeños-susurró Alex riendo. **

**-Te he oído.-se defendió Zoey apuntando con el dedo a su pecho. **

**-Os acompaño a la puerta.-dijo Jessica saliendo de la habitación. **

**¿Crees que nos vamos a perder?-preguntó Sean indignado-**

**-¿No eres muy inteligente verdad?-dijo Zoey. **

**-Ni tu muy agradable- respondió sacando la lengua. **

**-Infantil.**

**-Mimada. **

**-Jess...-dijo Lexy- sácalos de aquí por favor. **

**-Esta bien-dijo esta riendo-Vamos. **

**-No nos echéis de menos-dijo Garrett saliendo por la puerta. **

**-No te preocupes. ¡Eso no pasará!-gritó Lexy para que la escuchara. **

**Ya en la puerta Jess espero a que todos los chicos desaparecieran por la puerta para poder hablar con Alex. **

**-¿Nos vemos mañana?-preguntó él. **

**-Ya te dije que si. **

**-¿Comemos juntos? **

**-Iba a comer con las chicas...**

**-Pues que vengan, yo llevaré a los chicos. **

**-¿Será buena idea?**

**-Confía en mi. **


End file.
